


Neptunia's Ancestral Soul Re;Birth 1

by BattleWars36



Series: Ancestral Souls [1]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleWars36/pseuds/BattleWars36
Summary: On Gamindustri lives 4 goddesses, each of them governs a nation which founded by 4 Primordial CPUs: Planeptune for Lady Purple Heart, Lastation for Lady Black Heart, Lowee for Lady White Heart and finally Leanbox for Lady Green Heart.During the Console War, they awakened one of the primordial founders - one of the most powerful of the four: Dusk, father of the new goddesses.Neptune lost the fight but was saved by his father who had the help of Iffy, Compa and History will help him to find his memories and to be reconciled by the other nations and thus for Dusk to reunite with his long lost old friends.
Relationships: Neptune | Purple Heart/Original Male Character(s), Noire | Black Heart/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Ancestral Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177268
Kudos: 1





	1. List of Chapters

Chapter 1: To You, in Celestia: The Fall of Neptune

Chapter 2: That Day: The Return of Neptune's Powers

Chapter 3: First Battle: Shadow Heart's Thundering Landing, Part 1

Chapter 4: A Lost Magician: Shadow Heart's Thundering Landing, Part 2

Chapter 5: A Pudding Eater: Shadow Heart's Thundering Landing, Part 3

Chapter 6: Can't Look into Her Eyes Yet: Emerald's Heart's Fatal Show, Part 1

Chapter 7: Secrets Unveiled: Emerald's Heart's Fatal Show, Part 2

Chapter 8: From False to True: Snow Heart's Frosty Coming, Part 1

Chapter 9: The Long-Awaited Return of the Magician: Snow Heart's Frosty Coming, Part 2

Chapter 10: Underneath The Mask: Snow Heart's Frosty Coming, Part 3

Chapter 11: Set Histoire Free: God Emperor's Daughters, Part 1

Chapter 12: Fake Purple Heart, Land of Purple Progress: God Emperor's Daughters, Part 2

Chapter 13: Fake Black Heart, Land of Black Regality: God Emperor's Daughters, Part 3

Chapter 14: Fake White Heart, Land of White Serenity: God Emperor's Daughters, Part 4

Chapter 15: Fake Green Heart, Land of Green Pastures: God Emperor's Daughters, Part 5

Chapter 18: A Crimson Light Amid Despair: Red Heart's Uprising, Part 1

Chapter 19: The Momus' Deadly End: Red Heart's Uprising, Part 2

Chapter 20: The Final Countdown: Celestia's Fall, Part 1

Chapter 21: Memories: Celestia's Fall, Part 2

Final Chapter: Sacrifice: Celestia's Fall, Part 3

Epilogue: Birth of the New Generation


	2. Bio: Dusk/Shadow Heart

**|-|** **Human** **Form** **=**

name = Dusk

title = CPU

gender = Male

race = God

height = 170cm

weight = 62kg

weapon = Katana

personification = Playstation (PS4)

relatives = Celestia (wife), Neptune (daughter), Noire (daughter), Blanc (daughter), Vert (daughter)

occupation = Primordial God

base = Lastation

**|-|** **God** **Form** **=**

name = Shadow Heart

title = CPU

gender = Male

race = God

height = 170cm

weight = 62kg

weapon = Cyber Sword (HDD)

personification = Playstation (PS4)

relatives = Celestia (wife), Neptune (daughter), Noire (daughter), Blanc (daughter), Vert (daughter)

occupation = Primordial God

base = Lastation

**|-|Combo|-|**

_**== EXE Drive** **Skills** **==** _

|name=Dusk Break

|name=Meteor Impact

|name=Limit Breaker Kamehameha

|name=God Big Bang Kamehameha

_**==** **Coupling** **Skill** **==** _

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Lunar Hellstorm

|participant=Dusk and IF

_**== Formation** **Skill** **==** _

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Lastation Force

|participant=Dusk, Noire and Uni

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Starlight Buster

|participant=Dusk and Neptune

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Dying Star Assault

|participant=Dusk and Noire

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Stardust Assault

|participant=Dusk and Uni

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Scarlet Dragon Blitz

|participant=Dusk and Chris

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Surging Cosmos Shock

|participant=Dusk and Kirika

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Grand Ice Cannon

|participant=Dusk and Maria

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Primordial Guardian Master Flash

|participant=Primordial CPUs Together

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Father-Daughter Kamehameha

|participant=Dusk + CPUs Together

 **==SP** **Skills** **==**

|name=Solar Slice

|name=Meteor Bust

|name=Winter Blitz

|name=Starfall Blast

|name=Do Your Best!

|name=Stat Multiplier

|name=Heal

|name=Starlight Thrust


	3. Bio: Chris Yukine/Red Heart

**|-|** **Human** **Form** **=**

name = Chris Yukine

image = 

title = CPU

gender = Female

race = Goddess

height = 153cm

weapon = Crossbows

personification = X

occupation = Primordial Goddess

base = Planeptune

**|-|** **Goddess** **Form** **=**

name = Red Heart

image = 

title = CPU

gender = Female

race = Goddess

height = 153cm

weapon = Crossbows

personification = X

occupation = Primordial Goddess

base = Planeptune

**|-|Combo|-|**

**_== EXE Drive Skills ==_ **

|name=ARTHEMIS ROAR

|name=Change †he Future

|name=QUEEN'S INFERNO

|name=ROSES OF DEATH

**_== Formation Skill ==_ **

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Planeptune Force

|participant=Chris, Neptune and Nepgear

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Starlight Flash

|participant=Chris and Neptune

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=M.B.P.L Cosmic Flash

|participant=Chris and Nepgear

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Scarlet Dragon Blitz

|participant=Chris and Dusk

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Primordial Guardian Master Flash

|participant=Primordial CPUs Together

_**==SP Skills==** _

|name=ARTHEMIS LOTUS

|name=IMPACT SLAYER

|name=FIERCE MAIDEN

|name=QUEEN'S ABYSS

|name=ULTIMATE PLASMA

|name=ASSAULT MAIDEN

|name=GRATEFUL DEMISERAY

|name=RED HOT RAIN


	4. Bio: Kirika Akatsuki/Emerald Heart

**|-|** **Human** **Form** **=**

name = Kirika Akatsuki

image = 

title = CPU

gender = Female

race = Goddess

height = 155cm

weapon = Scythe

personification = Xbox (Xbox One S)

occupation = Primordial Goddess

base = Leanbox

**|-|** **Goddess** **Form** **=**

name = Emerald Heart

image = 

title = CPU

gender = Female

race = Goddess

height = 155cm

weapon = Scythe

personification = Xbox (Xbox One S)

occupation = Primordial Goddess

base = Leanbox

**|-|Combo|-|**

**_== EXE Drive Skills ==_ **

|name=Calamity Ring: Tinkerbel

|name=Certain Love Duo Shout

|name=Fatal Chains: Star Money

|name=Final Oppression: Neverland

_**== Coupling Skill ==** _

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Rushing Dance of Heavenly Spear

|participant=Kirika and Vert

 _**=** _ _**= Formation Skill ==** _

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Leanbox Force

|participant=Kirika and Vert

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Surging Cosmos Shock

|participant=Dusk and Kirika

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Primordial Guardian Master Flash

|participant=Primordial CPUs Together

**_==SP Skills==_ **

|name=Dust Ripping: Ushiwakamaru

|name=Decapitation: Alvilda

|name=Flower Funeral: Rosa

|name=Judgement Execution: Gretel

|name=Reaping: Trude

|name=Sacred Punishment: White Knight

|name=Shadow Fang: Nightingale

|name=UNLIMITED OVERDRIVE DEATH


	5. Bio: Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Snow Heart

**|-|** **Human** **Form** **=**

name = Maria Cadenzavna Eve

image = 

title = CPU

gender = Female

race = Goddess

height = 148cm

weapon = Sword

personification = Nintendo (Wii U)

occupation = Primordial Goddess

base = Lowee

**|-|** **Goddess** **Form** **=**

name = Snow Heart

image = 

title = CPU

gender = Female

race = Goddess

height = 148cm

weapon = Sword

personification = Nintendo (Wii U)

occupation = Primordial Goddess

base = Lowee

**|-|Combo|-|**

**_== EXE Drive Skills ==_ **

|name=DIVINE†CALIBER

|name=EMPRESS†REBELLION

|name=SILVER†GOSPEL

|name=TORNADO†DRAGON

**_== Coupling Skill ==_ **

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Frostiger Stern

|participant=Maria and Blanc

**_== Formation Skill ==_ **

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Lowee Force

|participant=Maria and Blanc

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Ice Star Sword

|participant=Maria and Rom

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Snow Star Bullet

|participant=Maria and Ram

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Grand Ice Cannon

|participant=Maria and Dusk

**{{EXE Skill**

|name=Primordial Guardian Master Flash

|participant=Primordial CPUs Together

**_==SP Skills==_ **

|name=HOLY†JUDGMENT

|name=NEMESIS†HAMMER

|name=ABSOLUTE†ZERO

|name=TWIN†DIVIDE

|name=PHANTOM†BRAVE

|name=SOUL†SHERD

|name=SPIRAL†QUIETUS

|name=FIERCE†SCAR


	6. Chapter 1: To You, in Celestia: The Fall of Neptune

**Histoire** : "Gamindustri... Here in this reality shift realm are 4 presiding CPUs (Console Patron Unit) but in the past there were four founders called Prime CPUs who were those who founded Gamindustri with their power to keep the peace. Each reside in Celestia, a world separate from the Land they oversee.

CPU Black Heart, and her "Land of Black Regality - Lastation -"

CPU White Heart, and her "Land of White Serenity - Lowee -"

CPU Green Heart, and her "Land of Green Pastures - Leanbox -"

CPU Purple Heart, and her "Land of Purple Progress - Planeptune -"

While the Primordial CPUs they roam the lands of Gamindustri to regain their true old powers apart from Lastation's Primordial CPU which has returned to Celestia to rest but here, the CPUs fight endlessly in battle for rule over Gamindustri. This battle is etched in history. This is the Console War..."

Somewhere on an island, called Celestia, lives a god. My name's Shadow Heart and I was the one who inherited my title of Primordial God and former CPU from Lastation, sleeping tightly in my room until I was awakened by the noises of sword clashing each other, so I had no choice but to go what was going on and when I got to the exact spot where the noises were coming from, I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw my daughters, the three new Goddesses of the four nations: Leanbox, Lowee and Lastation, were going after Neptune, the new Goddess of Planeptune, right now.

I was several feet away from them so I had to do something before they killed each other otherwise if so, I could never forgive myself for the efforts my wife gave for giving them birth.

 **Shadow Heart** **(** **Dusk** **)** : I have to do something before they kill each other.

I said flying towards them at full speed causing the ground to shake. As for goddesses, Neptune was exhausted fighting Noire and the others. They've been fighting like this for a thousand years, but she have the feeling that they woke their dad from his sleep and he is furious now that he was awakened, but she was interrupted in her thoughts by Noire.

 **Black Heart (Noire)** : You're truly all stubborn. Why don't you all give up already?

 **Purple** **Heart (Neptune)** : Nonsense! we've been fighting for a thousand years, why quit now?

 **White** **Heart (Blanc)** : This is my line! I won't let any of you take the title of True Goddess!

 **Green Heart (Vert):** *sighs* How much longer do we have to put up with this pointless fighting?

All of a sudden the ground beneath their feet began to shake causing cracks that they can glimpse until they see through the trees, the silhouette of someone flying towards them, whom they recognize very quickly and the three goddesses (except Neptune) were shaking with fear.

All of a sudden as I landed I created a huge crater 1.50 meters deep until I emerged with a silvery aura sprinkled with purple and blue and a look filled with rage.

While coming out of the crater I had created just large enough to scare my daughters which was shaking like leaves except Neptune, the warmest daughter he's ever had. I sigh just looking at them and wonder what happened to them during those years but now I know the answer they were at war for that damn title of True Goddess that they will never have. So I decide to walk up to them and put an end to it all.

In the heads of the girls except Neptune, they all wanted to run away and stay away from me before I scolded them. I was now in front of them with my arms crossed waiting for which of the three will start talking but ...

 **The girls (** **except** **Neptune)** : *thoughts* _We're_ _screwed_ _._

I stop next to Neptune, she looks at me blushing a little, I smile at her but turn away her head blushing like crazy. They saw it too, I decide to ignore them but I resumed my expression from earlier. I started to clear my throat and then ...

 **Shadow** **Heart (** **Dusk** **)** : Well girls, may I know why you are fighting but if it's nothing of interest then give up right away, this is really not worth fighting for!

I said looking one by one at the girls who bowed their heads in shame.

 **Shadow Heart** **(** **Dusk** **)** : *sighs* Listen to me girls *they lift their heads a little bit and look at me* You know that I love you but I promised your mother to protect you and make sure that you are okay but unfortunately I can see it isn't so hopefully one of you at least tell me what's going on here.

A long silence settled in until Noire spoke and explained the situation to me.

 **Shadow Heart** **(** **Dusk** **)** : I understand better what you went through all those years in my absence. Alright, I'll do what I can but please ... don't hurt yourself, I'll be mad at myself all my life...

I tell my daughters. they nods as I start to turn around, I feel a negative energy that I don't recognize.

 **Shadow Heart** **(** **Dusk** **)** : *thoughts* _What_ _is_ _this_ _energy_ _?_

While I'm gone, the girls resumed their fight against each other, but it lasted a few minutes before Noire gave the final blow to Neptune who passed out instantly and fell from Celestia like a shooting star in the dark sky covered with stars, until I arrive and catch her just in time before she creates a crater.

Once I landed, I reverts back to my human form and started walking several yards in the woods with my daughter in my arms in bride style watching her sleep peacefully and tenderly and I began to remember my past with them.

 **Dusk** : It's okay ... now that I'm here, nothing-

I was cut off when you heard the crackle of branches somewhere next to me until I saw a young girl, all alone in the wood.

 **Dusk** : May I know what you're doing here alone at such a time? You should be in bed, right!

 **Girl** : Mmm ... I saw something in the sky like a shooting star, and I wanted to see where it landed and I see-

She sees Neptune next to me sleeping peacefully and wounded at the same time.

 **Girl** : I think that we should send her to my house to get her treated, don't you think so?

I looked at Neptune and I nodded without hesitation.

 **Dusk** : Yeah, let's go ... lead the way!

She nods with a smile on her lips and I takes Neptune in my arms and I leave for the girl's house. After having left the woods of which I now knows the name, the Virtua Forest. We both arrive in front of a small house large enough to house a small family.

 **Dusk** : *yawns* Well ... where can I put her down?

 **Girl** : You can lay her on my bed. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up if you want, you can sleep with her.

 **Dusk** : *re-yawns* Yeah ... that's what I'm doing thanks for everything uh ...!

 **Compa** : My name is Compa, sir!

 **Dusk** : Well thank you Compa and mine is Dusk, I'm currently the God Emperor of Mankind but in the past, I was the first CPU of Lastation.

She was amazed to see the God Emperor speak to her.

 **Dusk** : Fine if you don't mind, I would like to join my daughter in her sleep!

 **Compa** : Oh but not at all, I'll let you rest. We'll talk about that tomorrow if you don't mind.

She tells me and I gives her a warm smile that made her blush. And she left to change, thinking of me that she made blush like crazy, then lay down and fell asleep.

 **Timeskip** **into** **my** **mindscape**

I sat cross-legged pondering my past until a long-gone voice resurfaced in my mind, interrupting me and I knew exactly who it was.

 **Dusk** : It's been a while since we last spoke, Histoire?

 **Histoire** : Indeed, I can see you're ok.

 **Dusk** : May I know where you are now? *asks Histoire* Because I'm bored it's not the same without you and I would like to see you again.

 **Histoire** : Unfortunately I'm a prisoner of my tome *sighs* but I know of a way that only Neptune can accomplish.

 **Dusk** : What way? You can tell me.

 **Histoire** : She needs to collect several Fragments Memory so that she can set me free from my tome.

 **Dusk** : Very well I see what you say but we still have to wait a little bit until she wakes up, we'll see that tomorrow morning together okay.

I pull out a photo of my coat showing Histoire with my wife and daughters as well as a former friend, who is my nemesis. *sighs*

 **Histoire** : I can see you have this old photo that brings back so many good old memories. *puts it back in my pocket* You know Dusk, you're the oldest of us all.

 **Dusk** : I know. I was married to Celestia but I'll completely forget that I'll live a wonderful life with adorable children and now, they became goddesses I must protect them as well as Gamindustri to the end *tells Histoire as I'm rising gently* and I won't stop until I accomplish my goal.

 **Histoire** : You'll never change Dusk ... always the same until the end, will you? *reminds Histoire to me* But ... you know your friends aren't died. 

**Dusk** : *surprised* Ah well, I didn't know *smiles* I just hope they are fine and regain their power anytime soon.

 **Histoire** : Indeed because I can feel the energies of each one through Gamindustri. Each of them travels the nation they founded.

 **Dusk** : *sighs of relief* It's reassuring.

 **Histoire** : I know but don't worry about that. You must protect Neptune for now.

 **Dusk** : You're right *realizes I'm waking up* Fine, I'll leave you. I am waking up.

 **Histoire** : Yeah, alright I'll leave you too ... it's soon time for me to tell Neptune what to do with her. It was a pleasure to talk to you Dusk.

 **Dusk** : Yes, I'll always be here if you want to talk Histoire.

She laughs a little then her voice fades away till I'm waking up with the sunlight on my face.

 **Dusk** : I never liked sunrises ... You can't get off of my face! Crap. *sighs* I feel it's gonna be a long day. *said getting up and watching Neptune sleep peacefully, I smiled and walked around the bed and gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered* _I'll_ _be_ _there_ _when_ _you_ _wake_ _up_ _._ _Don't_ _worry_ _sweetie_ _!_

Then goes into the dining room where I see Compa eating breakfast on a small round table.

 **Compa** : *salutes* Hello Dusky, how was your night?

 **Dusk** : *confused* Dusky? Otherwise my night was perfect but I would have something important to say to Neptune when she gets up, alright Compa!

 **Compa** : *smiles* Ok but maybe you want to eat a little something this morning, don't you think so?.

 **Dusk** : *growling stomach* Please I haven't eaten for so long.

I said holding my stomach while blushing embarrassent. She smiles and gets up while swinging her hips. After she brings me my breakfast, you keep talking until the early afternoon when I was about to settle in for a little nap where I hear grunts.

 **?** **??** : Shuuuuuut...up!

I was woken up by the sound of a broken alarm clock that knocked me off my chair, and I heard a crack she turned around and was surprised to see me.

 **???** : Oh shoot Daddy! Did I break something?

 **Dusk** : *struggles to get up when I hears my back crack* No ... honey ... you break nothing at all *puts my back back in place*

 **Neptune** : Wait ... Where am I?

 **Compa** : Oh you're up. Good morn' sleepyhead! Well, actually, good afternoon!

 **Neptune** : Um, this isn't my room, is it? Is it yours? And why am I tucked snugly in?

 **Dusk** : To answer your question Neppy, you haven't been in your room.

 **Compa** : Yeah well, that was just last night ... I saw a shooting star! It was you!

 **Dusk** : And luckily I caught you in time, you were going to crash and make a huge crater.

 **Neptune** : That was a short answer. Wait ... That means, I fell from the sky?!

 **Dusk** : *facepalmed* That's right, you fell from the sky darling!

 **Compa** : Anywho, you were out cold, so Dusky pulled you out and brought you here.

 **Neptune** : Dad, it's true what she says! All by yourself? That's cool, thank you! You are a lot stronger than you look.

 **Dusk** : *looks at Neptune emotionless* You weren't giving a damn about your old father, weren't you, sweetie? *pulls her cheek*

 **Neptune** : Ow ow! Look I'm sorry.

 **Dusk** : You better my child anyway.

 **Compa** : Yeah but I go to a nursing school. Moving bodies is part of my training, so I'm fine. Come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Compa and I'm already introduced to your father.

 **Neptune** : I'm Neptune! Thanks for saving me Daddy and Compa! We can be friends!

 **Compa** : It's nice to meet you, Nept-... Nepee-... Nepta-... Nepel... Neput...

 **Dusk** : What kind of a father if I can't save one of my daughters and Compa, don't tear your ass out repeating her name, just called Nep-Nep it's a lot cute like the one with the name.

Neptune blushed at what I had just said and I laughed.

 **Dusk** : I'm so sorry, Neptune.

 **Compa** : Okay, then! How about Nep-Nep like Dusky suggested? It's nice to meet you Nep-Nep! Oh, I noticed you're all bruised. Allow me to take a real quick look.

 **Neptune** : Yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh? Strange, I feel like I got sandbagged ... Ah, I'm only scratched, so it must be my imagination.

 **Compa** : Okay, so let's first get those clothes off you.

 **Dusk** : Okay, I'll leave you alone just as long as you take care of her.

 **Neptune** : See you later my daddy!

I walked out smiling, leaving Compa to heal Neptune of her wounds. I sighs because I told them to be careful not to get hurt, I will have a serious discussion with Noire, Blanc and Vert. Suddenly I hear Compa scream starting to worry.

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep? It's okay?! Please come back! Your father will kill me if he sees you like this! Nep-Nep? Nep-Nep ?!

I couldn't wait any longer, I walk in and see Nep-Nep passed out on the bed.

 **Dusk** : What just happened?

 **Compa** : *scratches nervously behind her head* I think I over-tighten the bandages.

 **Neptune** : Th-That was close ... I was just an inch away from entering the light ...

 **Compa** : Oh it wasn't that bad ... I only made wrap a wee bit tight.

I look at her with eyes saying "you're serious, man".

 **Compa** : *nervous* Ok a little tighter than I thought.

 **Neptune** : Really? I was wrapped tighter than some fighting mummy ...

 **Dusk** : Oh you're gon' stop complaining and then you know if it was, I'll send you to Egypt and locked you in a pyramid with a pharaoh.

 **Neptune** : WHAT! No please everything except that! I don't want to be separated from you.

 **Compa** : So, um, why did Nep-Nep come from the sky?

 **Neptune** : I ... don't know ... I don't remember anything before coming here ...

 **Dusk** : WHAT?! You don't remember anything *mumbles* At least she remembered that I'm her father, that's it already.

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep, maybe you're suffering from amnesia.

 **Neptune** : Really? Well, I guess so.

 **Compa** : I'd like to help, but I don't have anything to cure amnesia ...

 **Neptune** : Oh, don't worry about it, Compa. No need to get yourself down over it. Um, you know what? I'm a bit hungry. Uh, do you have any food I could eat?

 **Dusk** : Of course you haven't eaten anything. You pawned until the beginning of the afternoon.

 **Compa** : Food? Well, I don't have much, but how about some pudding?

 **Neptune** : Pudding? Um, whar's a pudding?

 **Dusk** : *shocked* Seriously, you don't know what pudding is.

 **Compa** : Exactly what I'm going to ask. You don't know what a pudding is?

 **Neptune** : Nope, never heard of it. Does it taste good?

 **Dusk** : *whispers in Neptune's ear* It tastes divine that we lick our lips.

 **Neptune** : Oh!

 **Compa** : Just a minute. Let me bring one ...

**Timeskip**

**Neptune** : Hmm ... So this yellow thing is a pudding? Whoa! It wiggles when you poke it!

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep ... did you lost memory of food, too?

 **Dusk** : Oh no, anything but that if she also lose the taste of the food, it would become problematic and catastrophic.

 **Neptune** : Don't worry Dad ... I remember "cake" and stuff, so I guess I really don't know what it is. Well, here I go! *chomp*

 **Dusk** : So how is it?

 **Neptune** : *sparkles eyes* The tatanlizing sweetness melts away on my tongue! This is the best!

 **Dusk** : You see!

 **Compa** : Really ...

 **Neptune** : Really! This has got to have been made by the finest chef in the world.

 **Compa** : Well, I actually made it myself.

 **Neptune** : Amazing ... Compa, you are a genius ...

 **Dusk** : You mind if I taste it a little.

 **Compa** : No go ahead, take some

 **Dusk** : Thanks you!

So I decide to take a good big bite and damn it, I'm ecstatic and it flows in my mouth all by itself.

 **Dusk** : F***, I'm in heaven.

 **Compa** : Oh, stop teasing me, Nep-Nep and Dusky. Wait a minute. Let me get more!

**Timeskip**

**Neptune** : Your homemade pudding was a blast, Compa!

 **Dusk** : Yeah she's right, I'll marry you just for that **.**

The girls look at me. Neptune with big eyes and Compa blushing.

 **Neptune** : *sweatdrops* Daddy, what do you say?

 **Dusk** : *gently pats her head* Nothing at all! I didn't say anything at all.

 **Compa** : *regains her composure* Anyway, I'm happy you liked it. By the way, What are you going to do now, Nep-Nep and Dusky?

 **Neptune** : Well, I want to know what happened, so I'll go back to where we found.

 **Compa** : Ooh! Then, I can take you there, Nep-Nep!

 **Timeskip** **to** **Planeptune**

Me, Neptune and Compa were walking around the streets of Planeptune which I found wonderful.

 **Neptune** : Wow! This place is huge! So Compa, what's this city called?

 **Compa** : This is Planeptune. It's a city that Lady Purple Heart presides over.

 **Dusk** : It's been a while since you've seen her, hasn't it?

 **Compa** : Indeed but we don't know where she is.

 **Neptune** : Planeptune? The name sounds really familiar...

 **Compa** : It sounds like your name, Nep-Nep.

 **Dusk** : This is exactly what I was gonna say.

 **Neptune** : So, where are we going again? Should I bring something with me?

 **Compa** : No need to worry. We're just heading to the park right outside the city.

 **Dusk** : Still bring a weapon with you to protect you in case a monster attacks us. As we say "rather plan than run".

 **Neptune** : Really? That's good! I really don't like... Hm? Wait a sec...

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep, what are you doing rummaging through the garbage?

 **Dusk** : Maybe she wants to play hide and seek with you, Compa or ...

 **Neptune** : Look what I found, Compa! A sword! Well, it's made of wood, but hey, it's a sword!

 **Dusk** : - Found a weapon *sighs and thinks* _At least she found a useful sword for the start_.

After crossing the whole city, we end up arriving at the park located in the Virtua Forest. By keep walking, we end up arriving at a few meters from the crashing place.

 **Dusk** : *growls* It's when we got there, my feet hurt.

 **Neptune** : You can stop complaining daddy so, I guess this is where I was elegantly lodged into the ground, right?

 **Compa** : Well, not quite. It's a bit farther back, but ...

 **Neptune** : ... But?

 **Dusk** : .... we'll have to walk a little longer.

 **Compa** : I'm afraid sorry *hears Dusky growl behind her and resumed* But there are monsters all over the place now.

 **Neptune** : Monsters? You mean that blue, dog-like, jelly thingy over there? *we watch where she points*

 **Compa** : Yes, but they weren't here when I was here the last time ...

 **Dusk** : Tch, yeah you're right but I have the feeling that they are increasing in number those marshmallows. But hey, it will be a breeze to destroy them. 

**Neptune** : Um, this world has monsters all over the place like any RPG, right?

 **Compa** : Not really. They just popped out of nowhere over the last few years.

 **Dusk** : I see for sure it's discouraging seen like that.

 **Neptune** : Yeah but oh, okay then. Now let's go on and get some XP while we're at it! Let's go Dad!

 **Dusk** : Okay! You will stop reading my mind.

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep and you too Dusky, what's the matter? You both seem excited.

 **Dusk** : *smiles with excitement* Of course I am, it's been too long since I've stretched my legs and you, Nep-Nep. *summons his katana*

 **Neptune** : Same here. Well, I'm the heroine, right? so I gotta beat up some monsters, I figured.

 **Dusk** : Sorry to tell you that sweetie but this time I'm the main hero so I wish you good night.

 **Neptune** : *disappointed* It's not fair.

 **Dusk** : *sighs and facepalms* Sorry Nep-Nep.

 **Compa** : I guess so, but ... can you really fight?

 **Neptune** : I have my trusty sword (wood) and skills with me. It'll be a piece of cake!

 **Compa** : Okay ... if you say so. Well, I'll help too, then! Um, let me get this out ... *summons her syringe*

 **Neptune** : Wha-?! Compa, what's with that huge syringe?! Wait! Where'd that come from?!

 **Dusk** : *gasps and hides behind Neptune* Sweetie! Hide me from that monster! I still have nightmares of the time your mother shoved this in my a- *Neptune puts her hand in front of her father's mouth to avoid finishing his sentence*

 **Compa** : Oh, I use this to fight. Where it came from? Well, that's a Compa secret ... and calm down Dusky, I'm not gonna use it on you.

 **Dusk** : *relief* I was hot, I thought I was going to have a second asshole but I am relieved.

 **Neptune** : Um, my imagination of where it came from can't explain the "how" ...

 **Dusk** : Don't find things more complicated and weird than they already are, Neptune please.

 **Neptune** : Sorry! you do know how cliche it is carrying a huge weapon, right?

 **Dusk** : I'm hot, let's go kick some ass!!! *you go to fight before Neptune and Compa*

 **Compa** : That's nitty-gritty info! Let's just beat the nasties and go on before your father destroys them all by himself. 

**Neptune** : Right!

While running, we come across a group of Dogoo blocking our way.

 **Dogoo** : Nraaah ...

 **Dusk** : *growls* You piss me off seriously ...

 **Neptune** : Yay! My first monster! Hey, Compa, Dad, I just need to beat him up, right?

 **Dusk** : That's right dear!

 **Compa** : Like Dusky said. The Dogoos are cute, but they are bad monsters, so we can beat them up.

 **Neptune** : Okay then! Let's get the battle tutorial over with!

 **Dusk** : *smiles excitedly* Finally, I'll kick some ass.

I run towards the Dogoo preparing to unsheathe my katana at the right time, making the tip of it glow a bluish-gold tone and I jump over one of the Dogoos in front of me.

 **Dusk** : Get it in the ass, you marshmallows! **METEOR BUST**!!!

I descend to the floor, destroying the Dogoo completely by causing a small shock wave which sends the other gelatinous monsters back to Neptune and Compa.

 **Neptune** : Thanks daddy and let's go! **CROSS COMBINATION**!!!

She repeatedly slices that destroy it and Compa does the same, with her side and ends the same. And there's only one of his dirt left in front of us so I decide to finish it easy and hard with Solar Slice.

 **Dusk** : Alright, let's finish this. **SOLAR SLICE** *my sword shines bright golden and hot like the sun* Take this *I hit it with a great force that erases it*

After a few minutes you had just defeated the remaining Dogoos.

 **Dogoo** : Nraaah ...

 **Dusk** : *pants* Finally *pants* We can *pants* breathe a little.

 **Neptune** : Victory! See? Leave it to old Nep and her trusty sword (wood!)

 **Compa** : So, how was it fightning Mr. Monster?

 **Dusk** : *sits on the floor* For me that's too much fun for sure.

 **Neptune** : I agree with you but there's still more I need to learn, but I think I can get the hang of this.

 **Compa** : Well, there's a lot more where they came from, so we can train a bit more.

 **Neptune** : Sounds like a plan!

 **Dusk** : For practice, leave it for me Compa but *tries to get up* I have a bigger problem.

 **Compa** : Why so?

 **Dusk** : *crying* I'm stuck!

 **Neptune** : *surprised* Is that a joke, please? Tell me it is?

 **Dusk** : *blank* According to you, I have a head to joke Neptune.

After Neptune and Compa helped me out of this mess. We set off again but unfortunately, we still meet Dogoos and other creatures and at the end of a long road. We arrive at the crash site.

 **Dusk** : It's here! We are finally there.

 **Compa** : Yup we're here! This is where I found you Nep-Nep with Dusky.

 **Neptune** : Wow ... That's a huge hole right there ...

 **Dusk** : *puts his hand on his cheek* I tried not to damage the floor too much.

 **Neptune** : *reassures* It's okay Dad! You saved me and what matters right?

 **Dusk** : Yeah you're right!

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep, does this make you remember anything?

 **Neptune** : ...

 **Dusk** : *thoughts* _When you think like that, it's a bad sign_ *staring at her* _Be careful what you say._

 **Compa** : Um, Nep-Nep?

 **Neptune** : Mmm ... Mmmmmm ...

 **Dusk** : *thoughts and panics* _Don't think too much, you will end up exploding_

 **Neptune** : Ah-! I can't remember a thing! Compa, are you sure I was stuck here?

 **Dusk** : *thoughts* I knew it she exploded *sighs*

 **Compa** : Yes. You fell from the skies like a shooting star and landed right here.

 **Neptune** : Like a shooting star, cutting through the night, right?

 **Compa** : That's right!

 **Neptune** : What's the matter, Compa? Why'd you raise your voice?

 **Compa** : It just struck me, but there could be a clue around here somewhere.

 **Dusk** : So don't look, it must be somewhere. *begins to walk*

 **Compa** : *stops* Wait! Nep-Nep, did you lose anything by chance? Maybe an ID or anything?

 **Neptune** : I wish, but you know, I can't remember anything, so ...

 **Dusk** : *summon his katana and points it to her neck giving a death look* Said a tasteless joke and I can swear I'm sending you to Hell, got it, Neptune?!

 **Neptune** : *gulp and sweatdrop* G-Got it but hey, wait ... I do remember something I'm missing!

 **Compa** : Really?! What is it?

 **Dusk** : Yeah, I want to know me too if you don't want to get your head off.

 **Neptune** : *gulp* Well, that obvious ...

 **Compa** : Obvious ...?

 **Neptune** : My memory!

 **Compa** : ...

 **Neptune** : Um ... wasn't that ... funny?

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep, I don't think now is the time to be fooling around ...

 **Dusk** : *his left eye twists* You will have wanted it! Prepare to go to Hell. *un-summons his katana* Tell me Compa, the nearest flea market where is it?

 **Compa** : I don't know, why?

 **Neptune** : Wait, what?! I thought you were joking when you asked me if I remembered!

 **Dusk** : *shows Neptune* I'll sell her.

 **Neptune** : *shocked and trembling* NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE SOLD AND I DON'T WANT TO BE A SLAVE FOR PLEASURE. *jumps to his legs* Huh?!

 **Dusk** : *laughs* Why would I do that to my own daughter? For who did you take me? For a monster? *kiss her forehead and she blushed like crazy*

 **Compa** : Joking aside, let's look for some clues.

A cracking noise was heard.

 **Compa** : What's that sound?

 **Dusk** : I don't know but anyway, it's not my stomach.

 **Neptune** : I have a bad feeling about this ... *the ground is cracking* Wha-?! The ground. It's crumbling?!

 **Compa** : We're fa---lling!

All of a sudden we fall and end up in an underground cave.

 **Neptune** : Ouch ...

 **Dusk** : *tries to get up* Neptune, can you get up? You crush my back!

 **Neptune** : Oops, sorry *gets up* but I didn't expect that. They really changed the story with this remake.

 **Dusk** : You seriously have to break the fourth background *sighs* Forget what I said. Now what did we do?

 **Neptune** : Wait a minute ... where's Compa? Compa-! Where are you? Are you all right?!

 **Compa** : Y-Yessey ... I think I'm okay.

 **Neptune** : Whew ... it would've been a disaster if you lost your memory, too. Where are we, anyway?

 **Dusk** : *approaches Compa* You can't see that she just hit the wall in the face.

 **Compa** : Calm down Dusky but I think we're beneath the forest ... This place feels a bit weird ...

 **Neptune** : Yeah, I'm getting bad vibes from this place ...

 **Dusk** : Oh come on, it can't get any worse than what we've seen can it?

 **Neptune** : You may be right but *notices something* what's this? Compa, can you take a look? Do you know what it is?

 **Compa** : I don't know ... I've never seen something like this before and you, Dusky?

 **Dusk** : Me either.

 **Neptune** : I know! It must be a medal to change into items with a king somewhere!

A monster roars and comes out of nowhere.

 **Neptune** : What?! Where's that event-flag-inducing growl coming from?!

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep! There's a huge monster over there ...

And he runs over to Compa taking her with him.

 **Compa** : Yikes! Please, help me ...!

 **Neptune** : Oh no, Compa! She's being *censored* and *censored*

 **Compa** : I'm not being *censored*! I'm just off screen, Nep-Nep!

 **Dusk** : Hold on Compa, we're coming to save you *summon my katana* Come on let's go, Nep-Nep.

 **Neptune** : Oh, you know, fan service. Well, time to get a bit more serious now. Don't worry, we'll save you! Ta---ke this!

*** Neptune's attack ***

*** No effect ***

 **Dusk** : *confused* What just happened?

 **Neptune** : This is what I would like to know! What the?! Wait ... who just commented on my attack?

 **Histoire** : I am sorry. I didn't want to surprise you, but I couldn't stop myself.

 **Dusk** : *surprised* Histoire? *smiles* It's so good to see you again!

 **Histoire** : *smiles* Yeah me too!

 **Neptune** : *confused* Daddy! Do we know you?

 **Compa** : Um, Nep-Nep? A little help here, pretty please?

 **Dusk** : I'll explain in more detail later sweetie but we must save Compa so Histy, can you help us?

 **Histoire** : No, but if you use your Hard Drive Divinity, things should be okay.

 **Neptune** : Hard Drive-what? I lost my memory, so do you mind taking it step-by-step?

 **Histoire** : I see ... That explains why the conversation was all over the last time ...

 **Dusk** : Histy, I'll explain it to her will go faster if you want.

 **Histoire** : Sure, I'll let you do ...

 **Dusk** : Thanks, ahem. Listen to me very carefully Neptune, I will not repeat it twice understood. Hard Drive Divinity or HDD is the ability of a CPU to transform and access their full power through the utilization of Share Energy and their installed Processor Units.

 **Neptune** : Um ... if I use that Hard Drive-thingy I can save Compa, right?

 **Dusk** : Exactly but now we're not sure you can use your Hard Drive Divinity but I will show you it looks like an HDD mode so Histy, can I do it?

 **Histoire** : Of course, that will make an example for Neptune.

 **Dusk** : Alright then let's go, ACCESS!!! *install the disc in his chest*

A column of light dazzles the underground cave and reveals a female figure who is Dusk in her goddess form.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : You see Nep-Nep! This is what you can do when you're in this form.

 **Neptune** : This is amazing ... well, I'll go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! So, please ... lend me a hand. I want to save my friend, Compa!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : That's the fighting spirit!

 **Histoire** : ... I will force run Hard Drive Divinity from you. Are you ready?

 **Neptune** : Ready and willing!

 **Histoire** : Neptune, may your power arise---

A column of light engulfs her and turns her into Purple Heart.

Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead.

 **Compa** : You're glowing!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : You did it! Sweetheart!

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Is this ... really me?!

 **Histoire** : Yes this is your true form, Neptune.

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep! Dusky! Wow! You both transformed!

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : The power ... It's flowing from within ... There's no way I can lose with this! Just wait, Compa! I'll save you!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *chuckles* Yeah you're right but remember Nep-Nep! This power comes from your heart and we're gonna kick that monster's ass. *stands next to Neptune and summon two cyber swords*

A powerful creature appears before us and holds our friend, Compa in its gigantic claws, but I had an idea in mind that might work.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Neptune, listen to me *turns her head towards me* I just got who could make you win this fight but you gotta trust me, get it!

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : I always trusted you Dad.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Ok let's go so I go to the left and you go to the right *the creatures try to touch you but you dodge in time by jumping to the left* Take this in your face freak! **STARLIGHT THRUST!!!**

I make the swords disappear and then leap into the air summoning a blue-purple star studded orb in shooting over him, then re-summon one of my swords making shines of the colors of the galaxy. So after driving the blade down with a powerful thrust shattering the monster's shell and rushing back down to the ground causing a gigantic crater under my feet then look to my right I look at Neptune and with a nod, she knew what to do.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Alright then **CROSS COMBO!!!**

She made her combo and the monster disappear into a data pixel.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Well, that should do it ...

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Yeah!

 **Compa** : That was super, Nep-Nep! Dusky! You beat that monster in a flash!

Purple Heart reverts back as well as Shadow Heart into Neptune ad Dusk.

 **Neptune** : Whew ... That was tiring ...

 **Dusk** : *brings her closer to him by the shoulder* This is nothing compared to what you will face in the future.

 **Histoire** : Well done, Neptune, Dusk. And Compa, are you okay?

 **Compa** : Yessy! I'm okay! And it's all thanks to Nep-Nep! ... Hm? Um, Nep-Nep? Whose voice is this and where is it coming from?

 **Dusk** : It's Histoire, a friend of mine.

 **Neptune** : That's right, Histy-Histy!

 **Histoire** : You can call me Histy. Now, nice to meet you Compa. I am Histoire.

 **Compa** : Can I call you Histy, too? It's nice to meet ... um, hear you, Histy.

 **Dusk** : Sorry to cut short but Histoire, I will have something very important to tell you.

 **Histoire** : Okay. Um, Compa ...?

A growl was heard and it was that damn bug, it was still alive.

 **The Three** : It's ali----ve!

 **Neptune** : Run, Compa and you too Dad!

 **Compa** : Y-Yes!

 **Dusk** : You don't have to tell me twice!

 **Timeskip** **to** **Compa's House at** **Planeptune**

After managing to escape the monster's clutches, we returned to Planeptune towards Compa's house to rest a bit.

 **Neptune** : *huff* *huff* Finally ... got away ...

 **Compa** : That was a close call ...

 **Histoire** : I can't believe it was still alive after all the damage it took ...

 **Dusk** : Yeah! *sit on the sofa*

 **Neptune** : Oh, Histy? Can you take a look at this? Do you know what this is?

 **Histoire** : That's a Key Fragment. It's a piece needed to release me from my seal.

 **Dusk** : It's a good sign and also a good start, isn't it?

 **Histoire** : Indeed!

 **Compa** : You're sealed, Histy?

 **Histoire** : Yes, can you release me? There are one of those in each Land. *then talk to me* Dusk, I'm sure you can talk to the other Primordial CPUs to help us.

 **Dusk** : I'll see what I can do for them.

 **Compa** : Primordial CPUs? What is that?

 **Dusk** : *turn my head towards Compa with a serious look* It's best that we explain this to you when everyone is there.

 **Neptune** : To answer your request. I could, but I have to fight monsters, right? Isn't it ... dangerous?

 **Histoire** : Yes. Your life will be in danger. But, if you can help lift my seal, I can in turn help get your memory back.

 **Neptune** : Really?!

 **Histoire** : Really, really. And anyway, I do need you to get your memory back.

 **Neptune** : Well then! Let good old Neptune search far and wide for those fragments!

 **Compa** : I'll help, too. After all, I can't leave Nep-Nep alone with her brain loss.

 **Neptune** : Memory loss, Compa ... but thanks! Are you okay being away from nursing school?

 **Compa** : It's closed because of the monsters, so I'm okay.

 **Histoire** : Thank you ... ve .... ry .... mu ... ch ....

 **Neptune** : What? I'm having trouble hearing you, Histy. I s the static there bad?

 **Histoire** : I ... using ... Fragment ... I ... ou ... t ... of time ... and ... *whispers in my head* Du ... sk ... I ... lo ... you ... my ... friend.

 **Dusk** : *whispers in her head* I love you too, Histy.

 **Histoire** : Pl ... eas ... lo ... ok ... for ... Key ... Fragm.

 **Neptune** : I think I lost contact. I hope is all right.

 **Dusk** : Don't worry about her. She's stronger than you think.

 **Neptune** : How did you know that, Dad?

 **Dusk** : I have already seen it in action, our dear Histy.

 **Compa** : Well, we at least know how to get your memory back. Let's go, Nep-Nep and Dusky!

 **Neptune** : Sounds like a plan! Let's do this!

 **Dusk** : Yeah!

**Timeskip**

**Compa** : Nep-Nep and Dusky, I was going to shopping for the trip, but do you both want to come? I was thinking of eating out, too

 **Dusk** : Yeah sure! *gets up and puts the magazine back*

 **Neptune** : That sounds fun! I'll follow along like colorful miniature alien fairies!

**Timeskip to Planeptune**

Once again walking around Planeptune, I could see that it is a beautiful city. **  
**

 **Neptune** : Now that I had a good chance to look, this is a really huge city!

 **Compa** : Planeptune is the most advanced city out of the four Lands.

 **Dusk** : *thoughts and smiles* It's true that it's a great city! You did an amazing job Chris, I'm proud of you.

In the distance, I met the gaze of someone I thought I had already somewhere, but indeed it is.

 **Dusk** : *whispers* Chris, it's you.

 **Chris** : *whispers* It's been a while old friend!

 **Dusk** : *whispers* Indeed but what are you doing on your own?

 **Chris** : *whispers* I walk around but unfortunately I haven't regained my full power and it's the same for others.

 **Dusk** : *whispers while putting a hand on her shoulder* Don't worry! You will regain your full power! *smirks* I promise you.

 **Chris** : *whispers and smiles* I can see you found Neptune.

 **Dusk** : *whispers* Yeah but something bad just happened on Celestia while I was sleeping.

 **Chris** : *whispers and sighs* Let me guess, they will fight for the role of True Goddess.

I nod my head and she sighs. Then I turn around to look for Neptune and Compa, I'll see them nowhere.

 **Dusk** : *whispers* I'll leave you, I think I'll just forget Compa and Neptune on the way or it's the other way around * sighs * but it was a pleasure talking with you.

 **Chris** : *waves her hand then places a kiss on my lips* Ok it works for me! I was happy to see you again.

I nod then go looking for Compa and Neptune but find them in the guild looking for quests and I just had the feeling that Neptune has found what he is looking for.

 **Dusk** : *run to them then she returns to see me* Compa! Nep-Nep! Excuse me for being late, I ran into an old friend so I skipped the time.

 **Compa** : *shake her head* It's okay, but Nep-Nep has found who could be used by us, it's the same cave we fell into earlier. Do you want to come with us?

 **Dusk** : Of course I'm coming, I won't leave you both in danger especially when it comes to a quest where there might be monsters.

Dusk, Compa and Neptune all three leave for the quest they have chosen but what will they stumble upon? To see in the next chapter of Neptunia's Ancestral Soul Re;Birth 1.


	7. Chapter 2: That Day: The Return of Neptune's Powers

After Neptune chooses her quest with Compa, we head to the Monster Cave.

 **Neptune** : Say, Compa? What are we supposed to do here?

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep ... You didn't read the fine print, did you?

 **Neptune** : Oh, come on! No one reads the fine print! Never have, never will! Ow-

 **Dusk** : *hits Neptune on the head* You could say it at least just once but compared to you I read them but this time I haven't read it.

 **Compa** : That's nothing to brag about ... It looks like we have to check on the monsters and what they're doing.

 **Neptune** : Speaking of monsters. That huge monster is somewhere out here, right?

 **Compa** : A lot of other people came here already, so I'm sure it went away.

 **Neptune** : Whew, that's a relief. No way I want to see that thing again.

 **Dusk** : I won't be so convincing if I were you.

 **Neptune** : Why not?

 **Dusk** : Because every time you open your mouth, that's where creatures come to kill us.

 **Neptune** : *returns and pretends to cry* You mean father! I hate you.

 **Dusk** : *try to comfort her* N-No it wasn't meant to be and you know it sweetie. *cuddles* I didn't mean it.

 **Neptune** : *smiles and cuddles* I love you Daddy!

On the way, Ms. Clyde blocked our path.

 **Dusk** : Nep-Nep! Compa! There are going to be monsters to slaughter like pigs. *summons his katana*

 **Both** : Right, sir!

We're in front of four Ms. Clyde, I wave to Neptune and Compa and tell them I'll give them the final blow.

 **Neptune** : Alright, here I come *she runs to one of Ms. Clyde* CROSS COMBO!!! *she gives several blows of the sword which makes him explode*

 **Compa** : My turn! Take this!!! *she several shots of syringe on the enemy then in the same way, he explodes*

I was in front of the last two, I put myself in position putting my katana in front of me, starting to ignite it.

 **Dusk** : Say goodbye to this world *swings raising my flaming sword hitting them head-on making them explode* They're the last! Well done girls, you did a great job. We can continue on our way.

 **Both** : Yes!

We cross a bridge but the deeper into the cave the darker it gets in there so I tell the girl to stay close to me.

 **Neptune** : It's getting darker the deeper we go ...

 **Dusk** : Yeah ... that's what I keep telling myself and we can't even put one foot in front of the other in this darkness. *stops in the middle of the path and Neptune collides in him*

 **Neptune** : Dad, why did you stop?

 **Dusk** : Tell me Neptune! Where is Compa? I can't feel his hands on me, it's not normal.

Before Neptune answered, her voice was heard.

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep, Dusky, where are you? It's so dark. I can't see you, Nep-Nep.

 **Dusk** : *sighs* Compa, I told you to stay by my side. Besides, what are you doing so far away from us?

 **Neptune** : Oh, come on, Compa. It can't be that bad. But I guess it could be dangerous, so be careful. No telling what's around.

Suddenly Neptune bumps into something or someone that scares them all three.

 **The Three** : Wha-?!

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep? Are you okay? If you fall into a pit, it could be game over ...

 **Dusk** : Please, Compa! Don't be afraid to scare her, I don't want her in my bed every night.

 **Neptune** : I think something ran into me ... Hey, it's dark, so be careful!

 **Dusk** : *thoughts* No kidding!

And we see what, we see a girl with brown hair fallen to the ground.

 **???** : Ow ... Watch it, girl! Wait. What are kids like you doing here?

 **Dusk** : *unleashes a dark aura* Call me a kid one more time and I'll shave your hair.

 **???** : *shaking with fears* It will be fine, thank you.

 **Neptune** : Me? A kid? Speak for yourself! You're a kid too! Who are you?!

 **IF** : I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri.

 **Neptune** : ...

 **Dusk** : Didn't you understand anything she said?

 **IF** : Ah, huh?

 **Neptune** : You're the Wild Talker of Gamindustri?

 **IF** : Wind Walker. I travel, making a living working with the Guild. Enough about me. What are you girls and boy doing out here?

 **Neptune** : We came for the Guild, too. Oh, and I'm Neptune, and she's Compa then next to me it's my Dad.

 **IF** : Your Dad?

 **Dusk** : That's right. I'm Dusk and the Primordial CPU of Lastation.

 **Compa** : Nice to meet you. I'm Compa.

 **IF** : You've got to be kidding. You girls and boy are working for the Guild, too?

 **Neptune** : Ah, sure, nice to meet you, too ... Well, we can handle ourselves, you know!

 **IF** : Really? Even with all the monsters roaming around here?

 **Neptune** : Uh ...

 **IF** : Don't tell me. You didn't look at the fine print before taking the work.

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep, that can't be ...

 **Dusk** : We're in deep trouble ...

A roar is heard and approaches us.

 **The Three** : Not agai-------n!

 **Neptune** : What should we do, Compa?! It's got to be looking for me!

 **IF** : What? You girls know what that is?!

 **Compa** : Yes. Nep-Nep and Dusky sandbagged Mr. Monster really good.

 **Neptune** : Wh-What should I do?! It's got to be looking for revengeance ... !

 **IF** : Hard to believe, but if you can fight. I'm going to need you three to help.

 **Dusk** : Yeah the more we are fighting the more the merrier!

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep, Dusky, we have to beat Mr. Monster for the sake of Planeptune!

 **Neptune** : Okay! Let me go super-mode from the beginning, then! Together, Dad! *transforms into Purple Heart*

 **Dusk** : *smiles* Right, I will crush him down with my own bare hands! *transforms into Shadow Heart*

I and Neptune transforms into Shadow Heart and Purple Heart.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Hah... I'm ready now.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : AHAHAHA... I'm all fired up, I will crush you down you freak. *cracks my knuckles with joy*

 **IF** : *shiver* He made me scared your father

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : *sweatdrops* I know but he's kind deep inside, trust me.

 **IF** : *regains her status* OK! but wha-?! What just happened?! Wait, you're huge! Like, all over!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *licks Neptune's neck making her moans* Yes, she is. *stay beside her*

 **Compa** : Surprise! Nep-Nep and Dusky can change forms! Nep-Nep and Dusky are really forms like this.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Well, now do you believe us that we beat that monster once before?

 **IF** : Do I even have a choice? It's harder not to believe now.

The monster keep roaring as strong as he can.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : So, want to get it on, do you? Well, the feelings are mutual.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Indeed 'cuz I don't want to stay here all night long.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Yeah I'm going to have to take you down to stop any more casualties!

**[IF has joined]**

I put myself in a fighting position with two cyber swords in my hands, ready to attack him but I allow IF to attack first.

She runs on the Guard Vermine which attacks her many times but she dodges them all one by one and ends up slicing her several times on the flanks which unbalances him a bit.

Neptune goes from behind and throws him several katana blows in the back.

Then it's Compa's turn to come on stage to prick him with his syringe in several places on his body.

I fly towards him, inflicting several cuts on his skull, his legs which make him fall and he gives the final blow with Winter Blitz.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Don't move you dirty beetle! You're going to freeze from the inside! **WINTER BLITZ**!!!

I shoot him a beam of electric ice that freezes him from the ground to the foot. So Neptune takes the advantage of unleashing her "Cross Combination" on him which explodes it into pixels and disappears.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Well, that was an unfair match. The monster was injured, after all.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *desperate* I thought he was even tougher. *sighs* I'm disappointed.

 **IF** : Not bad. Honestly, I'm not sure if I could've handled it myself. Thanks.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : No problem. I was the one who let it go in the first place, after all.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : For the first time, she admits her mistakes.

 **IF** : Still ... that's some transformation. You're both like a different person.

 **Compa** : I was surprised the first time I saw it, too.

Neptune and Dusk deactivate their HDD form.

 **Dusk** : *falls to the ground* Holy shit, I'm exhausted! I can not feel my body anymore.

 **Neptune** : Whew ... I'm beat ...

 **Compa** : Nice fight, Nep-Nep! Dusky! You were really cool.

 **Dusk** : *gets up* You flatter us! You also fought well!

 **Neptune** : Heh. Oh, stop flattering us. Like daddy said we fought together.

 **IF** : Really, it's hard to believe you're both the same person

 **Dusk** : You haven't seen anything yet. This is only the beginning of the blooper.

 **IF** : What?!

 **Dusk** : Nothing at all, I was talking to myself.

 **IF** : Ok *rolls her eyes*

 **Neptune** : Oh yeah, Iffy, how about joining our party while we're at it?

 **IF** : Iffy? Me? Iffy?

 **Neptune** : Yup. IF = Iffy! Sounds a lot cuter too, don't you think?

 **IF** : Iffy ...

 **Neptune** : Wait, you don't like it? Oh, were you teased by kids with that name?

 **Dusk** : Honestly, I think that's pretty cute as a nickname.

 **IF** : *blushed like crazy* D-Do you r-really think D-Dusky? *put her hands on her cheeks then regains her status* No, I was never teased with my name before. Just call me anything you want.

 **Compa** : *smiles* Okay, then I'll call you Iffy, too.

 **Dusk** : *smiles* Me three.

 **Neptune** : Now then, do you want to come with us? Having a pro like you would be cool!

 **IF** : Well, why not? As they say, the more the merrier.

 **Neptune** : Great! Well, hope we become bestest friends, Iffy!

 **IF** : Sure, looking forward to it.

Along the way, we face some small creatures which genes us to move forward in our quest. As we walked, I could feel the same presence and energy that I already felt on Celestia.

 **Neptune** : Well, now that I have a chance to look around, this place is huge.

 **Compa** : We're lucky we didn't get lost running around.

 **Dusk** : .... *keep looking around*

 **IF** : *look at Dusk* Dusky! What's the matter? You look bothered by something! Something is disturbing you.

 **Dusk** : Yeah, I can feel a powerful dark energy here, I don't like it.

 **IF** : It's probably nothing at all but ...

 **Dusk** : You're maybe right!

 **IF** : You came here before, right? Mind filling me in with some details?

**Timeskip (after a long explication)**

**Neptune** : ... and that's that!

 **IF** : Nep falls, loses memory, Histoire, Key Fragments ... Tha's all so random.

 **Neptune** : Heh, well shoot, thanks.

 **IF** : I wasn't praising you ...

After defeating some monsters on the way, we come to the place.

 **Neptune** : Hey, Iffy. I picked this up, but ...

 **IF** : It looks like a disc ... Nep, where'd you pick that up from?

 **Neptune** : Wait, I noticed just now, but is Nep ... me?

 **IF** : You named me Iffy, so why not? Going back, where'd you get the disc from?

 **Neptune** : I dunno. It was hanging on that wall over there

 **IF** : Hanging on the wall? This disc? You're not pulling my leg, are you?

 **Neptune** : What?! Iffy, you don't believe me? After all that we've been through ...

 **Compa** : You're so horrible, not believing in Nep-Nep.

 **Neptune** : I know your name makes you question everything, but show me some love here!

 **IF** : That's not what my name means. Besides, we only met a short while ago.

 **Neptune** : *eyes spearkles* Iffy ...

 **IF** : *sigh* Okay, okay. I got it, I believe you.

I stay silent just long enough for her to speak, listening to any noise that might sound suspicious to me.

 **Neptune** : Now that's my Iffy! "Iffy" has got to mean "I Feel For You!" That's love!

 **Compa** : How about we call you "Ai" instead? That's Japanese for "Love"!

 **Neptune** : Why not spell it in lower case, like, "ai"? It's a cuter, too!

 **IF** : Whoa! Hold your horses, both of you! You're running way off track!

 **Neptune** : Awww, Iffy, are you blushing or are you blushing? *the disc flashes* Wha-?! Wait. The disc ... It's shining!

 **Dusk** : *walks slowly towards Neptune* I knew something was wrong with this discs.

 **Compa** : What's going on, Iffy?!

 **IF** : H-How should I know?! I've never seen anything like this before, either!

A light dazzles everyone out of nowhere and then suddenly, a monster appears.

 **IF** : A monster?! It came from the disc?!

 **Dusk** : *mumbles* I knew we should have killed her as soon as we had the chance, *sighs* there is going to be a hell of a bloodbath.

I see one of the monsters rushing at me but I end up dodging and slashing it with an "Alpha Crescent Moon" and exploded. But after, IF wiped them out with a "Demon Flame" which was pretty quick because it burned them alive.

 **Neptune** : That was a surprise. You should've told me that monsters came from discs.

 **IF** : How should I have known? No one knows where the monsters come fro ... *stops talking*

 **Neptune** : Iffy? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

 **IF** : So this is where the monsters come from ... This is amazing!

 **Compa** : I think this is a super discovery!

I move closer to the disc on the ground, kneel to examine it. Neptune sees me and comes to ask me worriedly if I'm okay.

 **Neptune** : *worried* Are you okay, daddy?

 **Dusk** : I'm fine honey ... *sighs* but I just have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next that's all.

 **Neptune** : *relieved* Ok so hopefully I'm fine.

 **Dusk** : *smile* Yeah if you say so.

 **Neptune** : *take my hand* We will join them.

 **Dusk** : *feel me pushing* Stop pulling on my arm! You're going to tear it away from me.

I get up with Neptune pulling my arm forcefully but suddenly a voice echoes in the cave.

 **???** : Hahahahahaha!!! I came for my Guardian but I didn't expect to meet you here, Neptune! and you too Dusk!

 **Dusk** : *clenches his fists/thoughts* You are there too, witch. 

**Neptune** : Who's there? What's with that old, melodramatic laugh ...?

 **???** : Who are you calling old?! Mocking people as usual. You've not changed a bit.

 **Dusk** : *arose and put me in front of the girls* Stay behind me, girls. *Compa, IF hides behind me*

 **Neptune** : Dad, why?

 **Dusk** : *scream* **Don't try to understand Neptune! It's for your own good that I'm doing this so don't argue!**

 **Neptune** : But-

 **Dusk** : *screams* **No buts! Do what I tell you for once!** *Neptune fearful quickly hides behind me*

 **Compa** : Is this a friends of yours?

 **Neptune** : Of course not. I don't know any old lady wearing this much goth makeup.

 **Compa** : That's good to hear. I was about to doubt your choice of people.

 **IF** : Yeah. If you were friends with her, I would've put in my resignation.

 **Dusk** : Shut up girls, it's serious!!

The girls behind me are silent, then sigh and look Arfoire straight in the eyes with rage.

 **Neptune** : Sooooo, who are you, Missus?

 **Dusk** : Neptune *she's looking at you* It's Arfoire, the worst b**** I've ever met.

 **???** : How dare you! Saying what you want in front of me ... I'll get rid of you all! 

**Dusk** : *smirks* You know that will never happen while we're still alive.

 **???** : I know, that's why I'm going to get rid of you, Primordial CPUs, before your daughters.

 **Dusk** : *growls* How dare you talk about them like that. *rush me at her*

 **???** : Always as insolent as on Celestia before your tender and sweet wife died. *then kick me in the guts by throwing me into the wall knocking me out*

 **The Three** : *shocked* Dad/Dusky!!!

 **???** : Here is one less! To the other three now.

The girls start in their fight against the mysterious woman but end up losing.

 **Neptune** : Hey! This lady is too strong for being an early stage boss! I can cheat!

 **Compa** : The damage that popped up against us was too large.

 **IF** : Tch ... Looks like you can't judge a book by its cover.

 **???** : Hmph, you're all scum to be. Go ahead, cry and weep like the losers you are even *look where I was stuck* the supreme Primordial CPU got beaten and I, who thought they were all-powerful, was all wrong. They are just funny little things to me. *returns to Neptune and the others* Now, then ... the Key Fragments. I'll have that back now. 

**Neptune** : No fair! Me and Compa went through a lot just to get that! Give it back!

 **???** : Silence! *she hits Neptune in the face*

 **Neptune** : Ouch!

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep!

 **???** : Now, the time has finally come. I'll take your power, Neptune!

A purple haze settles and spreads over the area.

 **???** : Hahahaha! Finally! The first step to my ambition has finally begun!

Suddenly, Compa jumps and pushes Neptune aside.

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep! Look out!

 **Neptune** : Wha-?!

The mist surrounds Compa and evaporates.

 **Compa** : Kyaaaaaaa!

 **Neptune** : Compa!

 **???** : *shocked* What!

 **Neptune** : Compa! Are you okay?!

 **Compa** : Um, huh? I'm ... okay?

 **IF** : What happened?

 **???** : How ... dare you get in my way of Nep-Nep!

 **IF** : Huh? ... Nep-Nep?

 **???** : Once more! I'll make Nep-Nep's power my own!

The mist comes back and this time surrounds Neptune and evaporates.

 **Neptune** : Waaaaah?!

 **???** : Hey, you! Stop running around and just get hit! *runs after Neptune*

 **IF** : She sounds like Compa ... Nep! She's trying to absorb your power! 

**Neptune** : No problem! I'm good at shooting games. I'll just have to barrel roll! And dad, I hope he's okay.

 **???1** : *in a godly voice* Don't worry about me sweetheart and looks like I've regained my true power

Suddenly, an earthquake occurs.

 **IF** : What's going on? Why the ground is shaking?

 **Compa** : I-I don't know!

 **???** : *thoughts/fearful* I-It can't be his real power coming back to life

??? and Neptune can sense a familiar aura. They turn towards the source of this power and her eyes widen and shake in fear when she sees Dusk standing with his hair covering his eyes as Neptune, IF and Compa had a smile on their faces.

 **Dusk** : *hair covering his face* You'll never have hit my daughter like that *begins to powering up causing the ground to crack* I'll show you the true power of a primordial god. *transforms into Shadow Heart*

A light blinds everyone forcing them to cover their eyes but when they open them they have a thick cloud of smoke in front of them. Suddenly two blue flashes pierced the smoky haze but what came out of it was going to shock them all - Dusk, in his full-powered HDD form - ready to kill Arfoire.

 **???** : Tch! It's that girl's fault! and you *points to me* I'll make sure you're six feet under ground.

 **IF** : Nep! Dusky! Compa! It looks like she's taken Compa's power. Now is our chance!

 **???** : Tch ... Damn it ...!

 **Neptune** : Hey, you! We're even now! *transforms into Purple Heart*

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : I won't let this chance and you get away! Let's go Dad, IF and Compa!

I look at her and nod, then begin to float towards Arfoire, thinking about the past.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *thoughts* Arfoire... you always... had this look on your face like you thought everyone around you was hopeless and powerless... you always seemed bored.

I summon my swords, rushing at her and she does the same for me. Once our swords are unleashed they start clashing causing lightning to fly all over the place and on the last hit we back up and I let Neptune take over but tell her I'll deliver the final blow, she nods.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *thoughts* But there were times when you came alive... When you got to show off your hand-to-hand skill! You said they were pointless crap that your power forced on you, but... it never looked to me like you thought of them that way.

Neptune unleashes her "Cross Combo" which unbalances the mysterious woman then IF passes to the side to unleash her "Demon Flame" on her which makes her lose half of her life and at the same time, Compa branches her with her syringe to several reprise. As I got into position to unleash my Ultimate EXE-Drive Skills.

I create a medium-sized energy sphere on his front and two other energy spheres in both hands.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *thoughts* I remember... thinking that... you were... a bad liar...

I notice Neptune, Compa, and IF on either side of me and motion for them to shift so I can launch my attack.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *thoughts* Hey... Arfoire? What... are you... fighting for? What cause was so important... you could kill for it? *outloud* This is the end, Arfoire! TAKE THIS! **GOD BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!!!**

Then I merge both of them creating a huge intense blue energy sphere which I release as a massive energy wave, inflicting a huge amount of damage on her. I sent her waltzing into a wall where she crumbles at my feet looking at me with hatred.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : *take the key fragment* I'll take that.

 **???** : Urgh...! Neptune...!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *grabs her by the throat and forces her to look in his eyes* How does it feel to feel helpless?

 **???** : *growls* You bastard! You will pay for this!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Sorry but I won't but my daughter has some question for you and you better have her answer otherwise you will taste my fury again! understood?

I nod at Neptune and float beside her.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Right! I have to ask you, but do you know me?

 **???** : Of course I do! I know you like the palm of my hand since the day your dad *points me* started raising you.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Then tell me, who am I?

 **???** : What are you talking about? Are you dizzy or something?

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : That's right! She's lost all of her memories.

 **???** : Hahahaha! You? Neptune? Lose your memory? This is golden! I was worried when I lost sight of you, but I see that luck in on my side!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : You? Worry? Let me laugh! It's the first time I've heard you say that.

 **???** : I'll let you hold the Key Fragment for now. Until next time!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Next time! The Primordial CPUs will be reunited and our power will be restored and will once again become the founding gods of the four nations of Gamindustri.

 **???** : We'll see, Lastation's Primordial CPU.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : Wait! *??? disappears in a flash* She's... gone?

 **IF** : She got away... Who was that? It seems like she was going after both of you, Nep and Dusky.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : I don't know... If only I could speak with Histy...

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep...

 **IF** : Well, before we think further, let's figure this out first.

 **Purple Heart (Neptune)** : You mean the disc that the monsters came from ?

 **IF** : For the time being... yeah! *look around her* Well, we've done what we could here. How about we head out to take a rest?

**Timeskip to Planeptune (Compa's House)**

After returning from our quest as well as meeting the mysterious woman (except me) whom no one knows by name.

 **IF** : I couldn't have imagined the monsters coming from the disc.

 **Compa** : Yes. But now the monsters won't be coming out any more.

 **Dusk** : You're wrong Compa *she's looking at you* Certainly for now, they won't come out to attack but we still have to be on our guard because there won't be just the beasts that will attack us.

 **Compa** : If we beat all the monsters, everything will be back to normal again

 **Dusk** : *giggles* You dream too much, Compa. Nothing will go back to the way it was before, I'm afraid.

 **IF** : About the disc... how about we call it the "Enemy Disc?"

 **Compa** : Enemy Disc...

 **IF** : As long as these are around, we're going to keep getting monsters.

 **Compa** : That's not good...

 **IF** : Don't worry, Compa. We'll plan against the monsters with what we know now.

All of a sudden, Neptune comes out of nowhere and jumps on my back.

 **Neptune** : Mmm! Pudding after work really hits the spot! Um, you got more, Compa?

 **IF** : ...

 **Compa** : ...

 **Dusk**...

 **Neptune** : Hm? What's the matter? Why so serious?

 **IF** : Are you kidding...?

 **Dusk** : *nervously scratches his cheek* How to put it, honey *she's cutely looking at you* We were talking about monsters and you, you're talking about your gut and pudding. 

**Compa** : Um, Iffy? Dusky? Nep-Nep gets tired after she changes, so can you let it go?

 **IF** : *sigh* If you say so, Compa. I'll let it go this time. Right, Dusky?

 **Dusk** : *long sigh* Yeah, I agree.

 **Neptune** : *hugs strongly* Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Dad! You are the best and you too, Iffy!

 **Dusk** : Let's not exaggerate anyway.

 **IF** : Going back on subject, I'm more interested in that lady. Who was she?

 **Compa** : It looked like she was collecting the Key Fragments.

 **Neptune** : If that's the case, then we better act quick before she gets them.

 **Compa** : Yes. Let's get ready to go right away.

 **Neptune** : Iffy? Wanna come with me and Compa and Dad to look for the fragments? We can have fun together, and it'll be safer, too!

 **IF** : Sure, why not?

 **Neptune** : Really? Yay!

 **Compa** : Are you sure, Iffy?

 **IF** : Not like I have an agenda, so I might as well tag along for the ride.

 **Dusk** : Cool! It will be fun all together

 **IF** : I'm not sure leaving both of you alone is a good idea, anyway... but with Dusky, then we'll be safe.

**Timeskip**

Somewhere in Planeptune, a little girl is walking on a floating pillow.

 **???** : It's a nice and warm day again, nyu... A nice cup of bitter hot tea would hit the spot, nyu...

 **Neptune** : Hello... Um, can I ask you something?

 **Broccoli** : What, nyu? Is there something you want from Broccoli, nyu?

 **Neptune** : Oh, your name is Broccoli? You're so cute that I want to call you "Puchiko."

 **Broccoli** : It's Broccoli," not "Puchiko," nyu.

 **Neptune** : Let's not split pears, okay?

 **Broccoli** : You're terrible at listening, nyu.

 **Neptune** : Anyway, I want to ask you, Puchiko. How do I get to Planeptower? I'm supposed to go there, but, um, I don't know where it is...

 **Broccoli** : Well, nyu. Just head down here and you'll see a sign for it, nyu.

 **Neptune** : Sweet! Thank you! I've got to run now, bye-bye. *runs*

 **Broccoli** : Hm, I feel like I've met her before, nyu... Let me think a bit, nyu... *think* Oh, that's right! That was Nep, nyu!

Our friends are now near a Sky Harbor.

 **Neptune** : The ground. It's split open! This must be where the ancient battle ensued! A battle where a goddess and an evil god seal each other with their weapons! 

**IF** : What is she talking about?

 **Dusk** : I don't know *sigh* sometimes I wonder if she really is my daughter, IF.

 **Neptune** : *protest* Obviously I'm your daughter, you idiot *hit me comically*

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep says a lot of random things, but you're get used to it.

 **IF** : If you say so. But still, for losing her memory, Nep sure knows a lot.

 **Compa** : Ah, hahahahaha...

 **Neptune** : Iffy, Compa! The view from here is awesome! Oh wait? Are you scared?

 **Dusk** : *warns Neptune* Don't bend too much, I won't go downstairs looking for you.

 **Compa** : Nep-Nep, this is a "sky harbor." It's where we go to get to the other Lands. The Lands aren't connected, so we need to go through here.

 **Neptune** : Uh, how do you get across? I know! Jump right? Like while saying "wahoo"!

 **IF** : Why not grow a moustache and jump then? ...We need to go to the Basilicom.

 **Dusk** : That's good because I need to ask them something very important.

 **IF** : Ok but we must fill papers there and once we get approval, we can go across freely.

We all enter the Basilicom but no one is there to welcome us.

 **Neptune** : Hello~!

 **Planeptune Basilicom Staff** : Welcome to Planeptune's Basilicom. What brings you here today? *notices me* Lord Shadow Heart! What are you doing here at Planeptune if you will allow us to ask the question?

I change into my god form.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : I would like to speak privately with Lady Red Heart. It is of the utmost importance what I have to say to her.

 **Planeptune Basilicom Staff** : Of course! follow me, please.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *turn me around* I don't have it for very long so don't wait for me. *join the guard*

While I was walking with the guard, I took the opportunity to ask him some question.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Heard that Lady Purple Heart hasn't returned from Celestia.

 **Planeptune Basilicom Staff** : Exactly but the worst since there was this conflict over Celestia, we were starting to wonder about their relationship and how it all started. *sigh* Let's just hope our goddess is okay.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *thoughts* Don't worry Lady Purple Heart is doing great and she's with me.

We arrive at the bedroom of Chris known as Red Heart, founding goddess of Planeptune before Neptune.

 **Planeptune Basilicom Staff** : This is the room of the Primordial Goddess Red Heart. I wish you good luck and we hope to see you again very soon.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Thanks.

I knock on the door and hear an "Enter", I open and was surprised to see Chris in her dressing gown and she was surprised to see me but keep my cool.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *serious* Chris! I have something to tell you and very serious.

 **Chris** : *serious* I am listening to you and I hope I can solve it for you and the others.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *shakes his head seriously* Unfortunately, this is something you can't solve on your own, I'm afraid.

 **Chris** : *surprised* Why?

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : I'll explain!

I explain to him that I endured it during a quest that Neptune chose but was quickly shocked by what I just confessed to her.

 **Chris** : *knocking on the nightstand* **WHAT?!** This b**** is still alive.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : I fear it, but I need your help and the other Primordial CPUs to defeat her with the help of Neptune and her sisters.

 **Chris** : *think* I will help you! I owe you everything, we got together to help build our nations in the past before your daughters were born so yeah, I'm going to end it all with you all.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *smirks* Thanks, Chris so get ready to show Arfoire who the real CPUs are, rulers of this world in a good way. *check the time* Okay, I'm going to go, but I was happy to talk about this problem. *start leaving, give her a kiss and wave at her*

I go downstairs and say goodbye to the guards when I go out, I can see Compa, IF and Neptune waiting for me. I returned to my original form.

 **Dusk** : Sorry to have you waiting so we can go.

 **IF** : Yeah in the direction of Lastation.

 **Dusk** : *surprised* Did you say Lastation?

 **IF** : Yeah why?

 **Dusk** : Because you are going to see the nation that I built with my own hands with the help of the other founding goddesses.

**(Somewhere else)**

The mysterious woman, called Arfoire, is in a strange place talking to Histoire.

 **Arfoire** : It has been a while, Histoire.

 **Histoire** : Arfoire... No matter how often you come, I have no intent to help you.

 **Arfoire** : I know. I came here to ask you about Neptune and her father, Dusk.

 **Histoire** : Did you... meet Neptune and Dusk?

 **Arfoire** : So it was you, after all... You're the one who's been guiding her and what about Dusk? I know you love him since the day the Great Goddess, his wife, died.

 **Histoire** : What can I do? I am sealed and unable to do anything and for Dusky, I love him more everything in this world I can't lose.

 **Arfoire** : Hmph. What a liar. No matter. I will defeat them another time. The goddesses are in my control. They shall fight by my will! Hahahaha!

 **Histoire** : *sighs* I think you are forgetting a little something.

 **Arfoire** : And what, in your opinion?

 **Histoire** : The Primordial CPUs! You will never be able to defeat them while they are still alive especially Dusk, his power arises and become the Supreme God along with the other Primordial Goddesses that Gamindustri still honor. And it is for this same reason that I'll keep loving him until the very end.

 **Arfoire** : Not for very long! Hahahaha!

**Timeskip to Lastation**

We arrived at Lastation, the famous nation that I lovingly founded with the help of other Primordial Goddesses. In front of us, factories in operation and smoke rising from their chimneys. **  
**

 **Dusk** : My hometown hasn't changed at all.

 **Neptune** : Wow, this place is all steampunky! Iffy, what's this place called again?

 **IF** : Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart. It's obscured by various industries.

 **Dusk** : *finish after IF* Just before you were born I founded this beautiful and fabulous nation that I have lovingly cherished since I gave my place to Black Heart.

 **Neptune** : So, um, does the "theme" of each Land match with that goddess's preference?

 **IF** : No. The CPUs are here to protect us. It's us humans that shape the Land.

 **Neptune** : Aw, that's so realistic. Compa, what're your thoughts of this Land?

 **Compa** : These factories and chimneys remind me of an industrial revolution. But, I'm not kind of thing.

 **Dusk** : *anime tears* No one... wants to be... nice... to my nation that I took years to build.

 **Neptune** : *comforts me* Aw, come on! We don't say bad things about Lastation.

 **Dusk** : *slowly turns my head with tears in my eyes* Seriously?

 **IF** : It's not for everyone, but I think it's nice. Now, let's go to the Basilicom.

Dusk, Neptune, IF and Compa decide to go to the Basilicom but who are we going to come across? What will happen this time? To see in the next chapter of Neptunia's Ancestral Soul Re;Birth 1.


	8. Chapter 3: First Battle: Shadow Heart's Thundering Landing, Part 1

We are at Lastation, my hometown, and now we are heading to Basilicom.

 **Neptune** : Hey, Iffy, are we there yet?

 **IF** : That's odd... I'm pretty sure it was in this direction...

 **Neptune** : Don't tell me we're lost.

 **Dusk** : If we're lost, I'll leave you here and you won't come back with us

 **IF** : I hope not, but it's been a while since I came. Let's ask someone.

 **Neptune** : Well, how about that I'm-going-on-an-adventure-looking person there? *notices a red-haired girl* Hello-! You with the red hair.

 **???** : Hm? What is it?

 **Neptune** : I want to meet Lady Black, but can you tell me where to go to meet her?

 **???** : Lady Black Heart? Oh, you mean Lady Noire. Well, just head down this path, take a right, and you'll find the Basilicom.

 **IF** : Looks like the general direction was correct. Thank you.

 **???** : Got to help each other in need, right?

 **Neptune** : Well, since we've met, do you mind if I ask you your name? My name is Neptune! This here is Compa and Iffy then next to me is my father.

 **Dusk** : Hello! Mine is Dusk. It's a pleasure to meet you.

 **Falcom** : My name is Falcom. I'm a newbie adventurer. *gasp and look at me* You... just said ... Dusk in as Lord Dusk writes alike in Gamindustri legends as the founder of Lastation.

 **Dusk** : Yeah, I'm that one.

 **Falcom** : *shocked and takes my hand then shakes it* It's a pleasure to meet you in person Lord Dusk.

 **Dusk** : *nervously scratch my head* Me too, but I'm not used to having my hand shaken, but ... I can make an exception for this time.

 **Falcom** : But if you're in a pickle and you need help, just give me a holler.

 **Neptune** : Really?!

 **IF** : Thanks. Oh, we're in a hurry, so we have to run. Hope we meet again soon.

 **Falcom** : Yeah, see you again. *we leaves* Whew... What a surprise. I didn't expect to meet them in this realm...

**Timeskip to the Lastation Basilicom**

We arrive at Basilicom in Lastation where I immediately took my CPU form.

 **Neptune** : Um, 'scuse me! I came to meet Lady Black Heart, but is she around?

 **Lastation Basilicom Staff** : Who are you kids? This isn't a playground. Scram!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : You better talk differently with my daughter! you fool!

 **Lastation Basilicom Staff** : *surprised* L-Lord Shadow Heart! You were here! I didn't say such thing to her, I swear.

 **Neptune** : Hey! That's no way to treat your guests!

 **Compa** : We really need to meet the CPU. We're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back.

 **Neptune** : Oh, I know! This must be an event flag where I just have to name myself first. My name is Neptune! This here is Compa and Iffy!

 **Lastation Basilicom Stuff** : Stop rambling! I don't care who or what you are. Now, get out of here!

 **IF** : Wow, so much for civility from the Basilicom... They say the clothes make the man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great.

 **Lastation Basilicom Stuff** : Say what you want. I could care less what Black Heart is being called.

 **IF** : ...

Neptune: Hey! You've got a group of cute girls here pleading. C'mon, let us meet her!

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *blank* Thank for calling me a girl, Neptune.

 **Neptune** : Except for you, Dad. *smile*

 **IF** : Nep, let's go. We're wasting our time here.

 **Neptune** : Iffy, are you giving up already?! It's game over the moment you give up!

 **IF** : Let's just go.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk** ): *sigh* I'm sorry guys, but I'll have to report this to Noire. *look at Neptune and the others* I'm going to stay here until Noire comes back, I have things to do.

 **Neptune** : Okie-Dokie but don't take too much time okay. *gives a peck on my cheek*

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : Yeah, yeah.

**In the park**

A goddess by the name of Black Heart is fighting monsters while Dusk waits for her at the Basilicom alongside the guards during this time.

 **Black Heart (Noire)** : This is the end! *kill the monster* Well, that was easy. What a fool to have faced me! *revert back to human form*

 **Noire** : Whew... I didn't expect so many monsters to be spawning in the Land. Well, the area is cleansed, so I better head back to the Basilicom. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm down in Lastation... *flashbacks* After Neptune fell, we continued to fight, but we felt our powers weakening. Our power comes from the people's faith, or Shares, which tends to sway. I hate to admit it, but I would have been next after Neptune fell. That's why I quit, and came down here to get my Shares up again. Now that I'm noticed that faith in me has been waning. It looks like a major company called Avenir has taken over Lastation. With me gone, it looks like everyone put faith in Avenir instead. But, that isn't the only problem I have with Avenir. They ousted my faithful from the Basilicom and took over the place. Now I'm being monitored, so I have to sneak out to maintain the peace here. *end flashbacks* *sigh* But I broke the promise I made to father *sighs* I feel like I'm gonna get killed. Basilicom... *sigh* I really don't want to go back there.

**Timeskip**

Meanwhile, Neptune with IF and Compa, without Dusk with them, find themselves wandering the streets of Lastation.

 **Neptune** : I'm so mad! The Basilicom is one, but Iffy, you're another! Why'd we leave?!

 **IF** : Didn't you notice? He didn't show any respect at all to their CPU even your father had to raise his voice to show his authority, they're scared by his power.

 **Compa** : Oh... yes, they didn't treat the goddess' name with respect. That's weird...

 **Neptune** : What's so weird? Maybe they're like buddy-buddy and talk super casual.

 **IF** : Well, there's no way people in the Land would call their CPU by name. Do you remember the person at the Planeptune Basilicom? He was weird, but he still respected the CPU by adressing her properly. But here, they're just treating the CPU with scorn. That isn't normal.

 **Compa** : Iffy, you were traveling all over the world, right? Do you know something?

 **IF** : Sorry, Compa. I've mostly stayed in Planeptune, so I don't have any info now.

 **Neptune** : *smile* So much for the "adventuring" character, eh, Iffy? But, don't worry. We won't kick you out just because you faked your resume! Even if your level is low, we'll be together, even into the next game sequel!

 **IF** : Kind of ironic this is coming from someone who lost their memory, eh?

 **Neptune** : Ahahahaha, sorry.

 **IF** : Anyway, back on subject. I propose we do some quests, but how about it?

 **Neptune** : *intrigued* We still have money, right? Why do we need to go quests now? *realized* Oh wait, don't tell me you used up our funds for your own pleasures?!

 **IF** : No. We have money. It's not like I sneak out to buy pudding like you. Nep.

 **Neptune** : Wha-?! Y-Y-Y-You knew?!

 **IF** : Dead obvious. You thought I didn't notice as well as your father?

 **Neptune** : Um, yup... *realizes* Father saw me, you said.

 **IF** : ...Anyway, remember how the Key Fragment was with the disc in Planeptune? Don't you think it could be the same in Lastation too?

 **Neptune** : You're a genius, Iffy! I'm sorry to have thought you were useless earlier!

 **Compa** : Um. Nep-Nep, I don't think you needed to bring up that last part...

**Later**

**Compa** : Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?

 **Neptune** : She's kinda small... I was thinking like a big burly man or something.

 **Compa** : She's staring at us... Now she's waving... I think she's the right person.

 **IF** : I suppose she's come to the same conclusion about us.

 **???** : So it's you girls? You're gonna take the work I ordered? Are you sure you'll be okay?

 **IF** : More than okay. Nice to meet you. I'm IF. This is Compa, and that's Neptune and we had a man named Dusk with us but he had to stay to the Basilicom because he had to speak with Lady Black Heart.

 **???** : *gasp* You say Dusk like Lord Shadow Heart.

 **IF** : Yes, why?

 **???** : Because quite simply, he is a living emblem of this nation. He created Lastation only for Lady Black Heart so that she could rule there and raise the faith's people, or Shares, but the goddesses returned to Celestia, he had to return too because he had no other choice to watch over her daughters.

 **Neptune** : I didn't know he was so important to your nation but luckily he's back, right?

 **???** : Yes we're lucky now.

 **IF** : Can we come back to the subject, please?

 **???** : Oh yeah, sorry. Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you weren't okay.

 **Chian** : My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe. Now, no use standing around here. Follow me.

**Timeskip to Chian's Factory**

**IF** : Didn't you say you ran a factory? This place looks more like a cafeteria.

 **Chian** : My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next door. You'd rather speak at a cleaner place, right? Take a seat.

 **Neptune** : Dibs on the barstool! With this cafeteria, you can order a heck load of parfaits and pudding!

 **Chian** : That's not gonna create revenue, you know? The factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria, too.

 **IF** : Sorry to intrude, but could you tell us the details to the work?

 **Chian** : Sure. I need you to take care of the monster around the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently, a large monster appeared from nowhere. With the route unsafe, all trade has halted.

 **IF** : Bingo. This may be the work we're looking for. We'll take that order.

 **Chian** : Good. With Aveir killing the market, we don't need any more problems.

 **Compa** : Chian? Chian? What's this "Avenir"?

 **Chian** : Wait, you don't know Avenir?

 **Compa** : Yes. We just arrived in Lastation today, so we don't know this "Avenir."

 **Chian** : Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation. They make everything from goods to weapons, and is controlling the market. People like me can't compete with them, so our products don't sell well. And it's not like they create work. I know a few who closed shop already.

 **Compa** : That's terrible. It goes against antitrust laws!

 **IF** : Didn't you talk with the CPU? It's hard to believe she would let this go?

 **Chian** : Myself and others tried. But Lady Black Heart was away for too long... with the exception of our Founder and Primordial CPU, Lord Shadow Heart who tried his best to dissolve them but no success. Avenir placed their goons in the Basilicom. Now they pretty much own it. Such a waste, since Lady Black Heart and Lost Shadow Heart just returned from Celestia... Avenir won't let us near the Lady and Lord at all.

 **Neptune** : So, Avenir IS bad! Everyone is suffering because of them, right?

 **Chian** : They're not just "bad"! They're monsters!

 **IF** : I see... So that explains the treatment we got back at the Basilicom but We know someone who's going to drop a word on Lady Black Heart there since he's still there, right Neptune?

 **Neptune** : Yeah!

 **Compa** : So I guess we can't meet the goddess through the Basilicom then. can we?

 **Neptune** : How about we barge into where the CPU Lady Black Hearth lives? We could get into on the Key Fragment, AND help Chian. What a bargain!

 **Compa** : Okay, Nep-Nep! Let's go on stealth and stand by at Lady Black Hearth's room.

 **Chian** : Lady Black H-e-a-r-t, not Lady Black Hearth.But , if you don't know where the Lady is, the guards will just spot you.

 **Neptune** : Well? We have to try, right? I'm more the type to try and fail instead of not trying at all.

 **IF** : Not this time, Nep. If we play this wrong, we'll never meet the Lady. And if that happens, we'll be harming Chian and folks more than they need. Let's take care of Chian's order first. Let's take it in steps okay?

**Timeskip to the Lastation Basilicom**

Meanwhile at Basilicom, I was sitting in a chair, still in my CPU form, talking to the guards until I heard the doors open.

 **???** : I'm back. Well, not like anyone would greet me...

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : It's at this time that you go home, Noire! I taught you to be on time though, no!

 **Noire** : *surprised* Dad?! What are you doing here? I thought you were still on Celestia.

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *frowns* That's what I'm here for, Noire.

 **Noire** : *thoughts/sad* _Oh no, I knew he would come for this._

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *get up and walk towards her* I saw what you did to your sister and I'm not proud of you. *stop behind her and sigh* I'm going to let it go for this time but it doesn't reproduce anymore, got it! *Noire nods* Good! *remembers something and turns around* Oh... Neptune wanted to see you but ...

 **Noire** : But? *turns around in the same way*

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : *frowns at guards who are uncomfortable* She and her friends were badly received by your guards and she wanted you to refresh her memory because since your fight, she lost all her memories of who she is.

 **Noire** : *thoughts* _If I fought Neptune with her memory back, would I be able to defeat her? But, without her memory. I may be able to win... If I can beat Neptune, I can regain my seat of power back in Lastation._

 **Shadow Heart (Dusk)** : I can't let you hurt your sister, Noire, and you know that as Lastation's Primordial CPU and your father. So if you want to fight her it's in a friendly fight, got it?

 **Noire** : *sigh and smile* Al right then... Time to make a visit to Neptune! *get out of Basilicom with me*

**Timeskip to the Mountain**

In the mountains, Neptune with IF and Compa is walking on a road.

 **Neptune** : *jump up and down* We're here! So this is where that monster thingy is going to appear? Well no monster will beat me! I'll just snap my fingers and blow 'em up! *singing* Hey-! Iffy-! Compa-! Hurry, hurry!

 **Compa** : *huff* huff* Nep-Nep, wait... I'm so tired...

 **IF** : *sigh* With Nep this excited, she'll lose her spunk when we need it.


End file.
